The present invention relates to catchment devices for preventing machine parts and tools from falling into the inaccessible interiors of machines during the servicing thereof, and is directed more particularly to a catchment device for use with fire hydrants.
The servicing of mechanisms such as fire hydrants which are inconvenient to disconnect is ordinarily performed in place. Such servicing is ordinarily performed, without disconnecting the hydrant base from its underground main, by unbolting and removing the hydrant barrel to gain access to the valve stem, seat, etc. During the time that the hydrant is open for servicing, there exists a serious risk that loose bolts, washers, tools, and debris may fall into the open base. Such items can jam the mechanism and cause the hydrant to leak. As a result, prior to the present invention, if the parts or tools could not be retrieved with an extraction tool of some kind, there was no choice but to dig up the hydrant base, disconnect it from its main and remove the dropped items regardless of the cost.